


Digital Witness

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [11]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: 2018 y'all, 4 frames in a frame, Club Vivid, Dale Cooper Frame, Dale is so fucked, David Lynch Frame, Download Available, Embedded Video, Everything relates, Fanvid, Gen, I can't talk about this shit with words so have a vid, Laura and Sarah Frame, Laura is in every frame, Mothers are ominous, Only Source from The Return, Origin Frame, TV is a window, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon, don't wake up it's worse, everyone is sleeping, flashing lights and stuttery cuts, get back to your seat, shit's bad, what's the point of even sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: so I stopped sleeping





	Digital Witness

song by St Vincent

made for Club Vivid 2018 

 

_yeah, I stopped sleeping_

 

Content Note: flashy effects, stuttery cuts and 4 continuous frames within vid

D[ownload Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/Twin%20Peaks%20The%20Return_Digital%20Witness_2018.m4v)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think happened but I couldn't show it unless I did it all at once. I am very proud that I was able to work the entire sweeping sequence into a Club Vivid vid. I think I should get an award. 
> 
> Get back, to your seat  
> Get back, gnashing teeth  
> Ooh, I want all of your mind  
> People turn the TV on, it looks just like a window, yeah  
> People turn the TV on, it looks just like a window, yeah  
> Digital witnesses, what's the point of even sleeping?  
> If I can't show it, if you can't see me  
> What's the point of doing anything?  
> This is no time for confessing  
> I want all of your mind  
> People turn the TV on, it looks just like a window, yeah  
> People turn the TV on, it looks just like a window, yeah  
> Digital witnesses, what's the point of even sleeping?  
> If I can't show it, if you can't see me  
> Watch me jump right off the London Bridge  
> This is no time for confessing  
> People turn the TV on and throw it out the window, yeah  
> Get back to your stare  
> I care, but I don't care  
> Oh oh, I, I want all of your mind  
> Give me all of your mind  
> I want all of your mind  
> Give me all of it  
> Digital witnesses, what's the point of even sleeping?  
> If I can't show it, if you can't see me  
> What's the point of doing anything?  
> What's the point of even sleeping?  
> So I stopped sleeping, yeah I stopped sleeping  
> Won't somebody sell me back to me?


End file.
